Grieving Angel
by sethman610gmail.com
Summary: 3 friends fell and the last returned it all to the past as in his last act. Now Aelita is alone, with her regrets haunting her. But when a mysterious voice offers her a chance to bring them all back, she'll take the identity of Grieving Angel to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. But when she is de-evilized in an unusual way, will she even want to go back to her previous life?
1. Weeping Angel

The school bell rang at Kadic Academy. Students started coming into Mrs. Hertz's class. Practically all the students were in class right now, as usual. However, there were 2 empty seats in the class room that belonged to Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia. Aelita Schaeffer (or Aelita Stones to her fellow students) could only stare at the empty seats right next to her right, with guilt forcing tears down her chin. What made her guilt even worse is when she looked to see another of seat next to her that belonged to another student, Jeremy Belpois, was also missing. Knowing the reason for his absence was even harder than the reasons for Odd and Ulrich, though she tried to keep it in so the rest of the class wouldn't notice. But if your tears were falling like a waterfall, like Aelita's were, than you would still get some faces staring at you. One of the students, Emily LeDuc, walked up to the crying girl with concern

"Um... Aelita?" She got the pink haired girl's attention "Are you alright"

"I'm fine Emily I... I just need a minuet" Aelita answered

"You don't look alright. Are you sure you-"

"Emily..." Aelita interrupted her fellow classmate "I appreciate your concerns, but I just needs to be alone right now"

Emily wanted to help some more, but the teature, Mrs. Hertz, had just come into the room holding a clipboard and some notes in an unorganized pile, so she went back to her seat

"Sorry I'm late class; I'd slipped on some water on the way here and dropped all my papers. Goes to show how important a wet floor sign actually is. But enough about me. I'll just take role for a minuet and..."

Before she continued, Mrs. Hertz noticed that Aelita was alone on her table, with tears trying to be kept in with little success

"Aelita, what's wrong?" The teacher asked her student

"Mrs. Hertz, could I please go to the infermory? I'm not feeling to good" Aelita tried to find an excuse to get out of class

"Well... alright. But I expect to receive a note sighed by Mrs. Perraudin later today if you don't come back by the end of the class period"

"Of course"

In little time, Aelita got up from her seat and ran out of the room as fast as she could, with the tears running down her face the more she ran

* * *

"Such a poor, broken heart" A mysterious purple figure with a cane and butterfly brooch with a mask covering most of his face commented far away from Kadic, in the very heart of Paris, surrounded by white butterflies flying around him and his glass-window lit lair "It seems she want revenge on someone who did her wrong. Lucky for me, I can use this lust for revenge and help her with my akumas"

The man held out his hand as one of the many white butterflies flew right into it. He cupped both hand together, turning the pure white butterfly into a dark purrple color. Once it's transormation was complete, her opened his hand and let his akuma fly out of the window

"Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!" The man told his butterfly as it flew away to a poor, saddened, and most of all angry pink haired girl

* * *

Crying. Crying and screaming. That's what she was doing as Aelita laid on her stomach on her bed. She clenched onto her little doll, Mr. Puck, trying to find any comfort in the slightest with no success. Instead, all she could do was cry and constantly think of those last words she heard her friend say before going into a return to the past

 ** _"Aelita,_ _I hope someday you can stop Xana. Sorry I won't be around to see it happen"_**

 ** _"What do you mean by that?!"_** She remembered her last words she said to him

 _ **"Return... to the past"**_

 _ **"JEREMY! WAIT!"**_

Remembering that last conversation they had made her tears and screams come down faster and louder

"Why?!" She looked over to her laptop on a table in her room "Why did you kill him Xana! It's bad enough you took Odd, Yumi and Ulrich away, but that you had to make things worse by killing him!?" The tragic memories she was having started to become angry memories as she remembered the one at fault for it all "Xana"

The distraught pink haired girl got up, weakly and clenching onto her childhood toy, and marched to her closed laptop and opened it "I don't care what it takes, Xana! I may be the last of the Lyoko warriors, but that's not going to stop me from stopping anything like this happen again! I know you're watching me, so listen closely! I will destroy you! Even if I have to do it on my own, I will make you pay! DO YOU HEAR ME! I'LL FIND A WAY TO GET YUMI, ULRICH, ODD AND WILLIAM BACK AND YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING JEREMY!"

With her anger released, Aelita's face collapsed on her desk and cried even more. She would stop at nothing, of course, but the problem was starting. Even together she and Jeremy couldn't find a way to get William free and now she had to find a way to get him and the rest of her friends may have gotten better at fighting, but it would be a hundred times harder to fight Xana's monsters on the way to the tower. Even if she could, there would still be a high chance of getting dropped in the digital sea, get rescued by her father and than have him get killed. She couldn't make sure no one died while deactivating towers at the same time, and on to of all of that, she was completely alone now. Things seemed hopeless in getting revenge

As she continued to weep in despair, a little dark butterfly flew through the window into the young girl's room. It landed on Mr. Puck and seemed to vanish into it, turning the pale colors of the elf into dark purples. When the puppet became this color, Aelita rose her head up as she felt a presence that seemed powerful. Strangly enough though, she didn't want the presence to go away, she wanted to hear it out

 _"Grieving Angel"_ The presence named Aelita _"I am Hawk Moth. If it's revenge you're looking for, than I'd be more than happy to help destroy this Xana, get your friends back and possibly even bring the boy you love back. If I am to do this for you, however, you must fly over here to Paris and bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"_

Aelita stood up as an unfitting devilish smile creeped up her face "If getting these Miraculous is all it'll take, than I'd more that happily do it if you can get my friends back"

Starting from Mr. Puck, a dark purple energy started climbing up and consuming Aelita in it's power. As her body was covered head to toe in this purple energy, 2 lavender angel-like wings sprung from behind her back, which flew her out of her room and would soon take her to Paris, where Ladybug and Cat Nor would meet their end

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys, how's it going? I hope you liked this first chapter. I've wanted to do this crossover for the longest time. Not because both Code Lyoko and Miraculous Ladybug are French cartoons (Well I mean that's one of the reasons) but because both shows are very similar if you look at them. A kind hearted main female character who can still get angry and jelous who saves the day, a blonde cat-related guy who likes making jokes, a bully who has a crush on one of the main dude characters, keeping saving the world a secret, a villain who makes others do his bidding, many themes about love and action, and quite a few more. Which is why I find it weird that there aren't to many CL and ML crossovers on this sight. I don't know if it's because Code Lyoko isn't as popular as it once was or not, but I really hope we see more in the future**

 **With that said, I'd like to tell you all that this fic takes place in the midway of season 4 in CL and a little time after season 1 in ML (because season 2 isn't out yet as of the release of this chapter) also I might not be able to update this too regularly. Some of my followers will know i have 2 other main projects I'm working on, but I really wanted to get this out for something that doesn't borrow diologe from other existing shows/games. This story is 100% it's own cannon that borrows very little of the same dialoge like what every character says every episode. And maybe this will get the ball rolling for more CL and ML crossovers. We'll just see I suppose**

 **Well guys, If you liked this first chapter than leave a favorite, leave a follow, leave a review, and I'll see you all next time**


	2. Kankrelot of Trouble

"Come on Marinette, you'd be great" Alya Césaire pleaded to her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as they both entered the library

"You're just saying that because you're my friend, Alya" Marinette countered her friend's claim "You haven't seen me act before, so you have no way of knowing"

Marinette tried to walk faster to get to the shelves that kept her class's "History of France" books, but Alya rushed faster to them "That doesn't mean you shouldn't give it a try. I mean it's Romeo and Juliet for crying out loud! Who wouldn't want to be Juliet"

"Anyone who wouldn't want to kill themselves?" Marinette sacastically answered as she lightly pushed her friend away from the shelf she was blocking "I mean, considering how pracically the only other girls in that show are the moms and the maid, that doesn't give much of an option, does it?

"Well why not be a boy? It's going to be a gender blind performance, anyway, which means you would have a better chance of getting in since they won't care what gender you are"

"Alya, I have too much time worrying about school to audition. Besides, I'm not exactally the most fluent in both Shakespeare's plays and language"

"They'd probably have someone help understand what they're saying, so that's not a problem either"

"Fine, but how about the fact that the only Shakespeare words I know are "Romeo, Romeo..."" Marinette started waving her free arm around and spinning while reciting the famous words ""Wherefore art thou-" Adrien!"

Yes as the girl started spinning, Marinette noticed behind her was Adrien Agrest, the boy she had a crush on who almost got smacked by the back of her wrist. The shock of seeing her one-day husband made her jump back and drop her heavy history book

"H-hey Adrien!" The blue-haired girl tried to act cool by leaning on the shelf, which made some books drop on the other side which, while embarrassing, did give her some room for her elbow to lean on for a casual look

"Hey Marinette. Hey Alya" The model addressed both girls "Were you practicing the audition for the gender blind Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean..." Marinette tried to find the mind set she had for Alya earlier "Well you see-"

"She's thinking about it" Alya interrupted her friend's stuttering "Are you going to audition"

"Well, yeah actually" Adrien happily answered "Shakespeare is one of my favorite writers in history. I always find how his characters talk and act interesting. And since Romeo and Juliet is my father's favorite show, for once it didn't take a ton to convince him to let me audition"

"So you must know a lot of his work than, don't you. Meaning you could help someone with a monologue if they needed it" Alya gave a devious look to Marinette, much to the dismay and refusal of her friend of the idea she knew she had

"If they did, I'd be more than happy to"

"Well what a coincidence!" Alya gripped onto her shoulders and pushed Marinette in front of Adrien "See me and Marinette really want to get in, but neither of us know a good Shakespeare monologue to audition with"

"Is that all? Well in that case we can use the computer to look up monologues for the both of you!"

"Well that's great! Isn't it Marinette?" Alya came closer to see the fake smile mixed with angry eyebrows of her friend

"Yeah, great" Marinette said through her teeth while trying to escape Alya's grasp "Could you both give me a minuet real quick"

"Sure. We'll go ahead and get one of the computers started"

"Thaaaaaanks"

And faster than you could say "Miraculous" Marinette rushed behind a book shelve that didn't have students in it, leaving her to bang her head on it

"Alya, why?"

"It will be fine, Marinette"

Marinette turned her head to the right to see her kwami, Tiki, floating to the right of her

"Tiki, Hide!" Marinette quickly cupped her hand around her Kwami and made sure there wasn't anyone around who saw her "Someone could see you!"

"Marinette, you should stop saying that you can't" Tiki changed the subject "You'd be a great actress. After all, you practically already are one with Ladybug"

"But what about _being_ Ladybug. I mean there could be times when I was needed for the show but also needed to be Ladybug" The blue haired girl argued

"You already balence both of your lives as much as you can, so it would be to hard to put something else in there too, would it?"

"But..." Marinette started to kneel down with a somber look on her face "What if I'm not good enough for it?"

"Marinette, both me and Alya wouldn't want you to do this if we didn't think you could do it. You're an incredibly talented girl who would be great in the show, weather you get the part of Juliet or someone else"

"You... you really think so?"

"At least audition for the show and see what happens. Please" Tiki floated up annd started giving Marinette her big eyes in a pleading look

"Well how can I say no when you give me a look like that" Marinette joked as she got up and opened her bag up for Tiki to fly back in

"Yo, Mari!" Alya came into the shelve Marinette was in "Adrien booted up a computer and logged in! Come on!"

Alya grabbed her best friend's arm as they rushed to the computer Adrien was looking up on the 2nd floor of the library with 4 other computers next to him

"You ok Marinette?" Her crush asked a little concerned

"Yeah I'm fine. Have any ideas for a monologue?"

"Well despit how little girls play a big role in his stories, there are quite a few I think would be good for you that aren't Juliet"

"Well that's good, considering they won't allow anyone with a line of dislodge from that show to use for their audition" Alya retorted

"Yeah. Well let's see what you like" Adrien said as he started typing in a search for "Female Shakespeare Monologues"

Before he could hit enter, the screen shined a bright light that made the 3 students cover their eyes and back away from it. When they tried to see why the screen was so bright they saw something crawl out of it. The light faded and they looked to see what looked like a potato with 4 metal spider legs and a red eye. On the top of this creater's brown shell was a darker brown eye drawing with 3 eyelashes on the bottom of it and 1 on top

"What is that thing?" Marinette tried to inspect the creature

Before she could, however, the creature's red eye started lighting up with a red laser swirling in front of it. And in the blink of an eye, it shot a red beam rght towards Marinette

"GET DOWN!"

before the laser could hit her, Adrien tackled Marinette to the ground, saving her from getting hurt by the laser, which shot the the support of one of it's levels straight off. If that wasn't bad enough, the rest of the computers all started up with more bright lights that let out even more creatures

"We need to get out of here!" Adrien said as he quickly pulled Marinette up and rushed while gripping onto her and Alya's arms

The 3 of them ran down the stairs as fast as they could and tried to make their way to the doors, but the creatures all had jumped down before they could make it

"What are those hideous things?" Chloe Bourgeois, behind the trio, said, grossed out by their appearance "They looks like burned potatoes with a spider crawling out of each"

"They look like some kind of robot-bug science projects" Her friend, Sabrina Raincomprix, added onto it from behind Chloe

"Are it some kind of super rare animals that escaped into the school or something?" Marinette and Adrien's other friend and Alya's boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe, asked

Before any of their questions could be asked, all 5 of them started generating another laser to blast. Thinking fast, Marinette and Alya grabbed Chloe and Sabrina while Adrien grabbed Nino and they each went into a different book shelve to save them before the creatures started shooting. As soon as the other kids in the library saw what the creatures could do, they also rushed to find the closest cover to find

"Get off of me, Marinette!" Chloe commanded as she pushed her blue haired enemy off and got up

"Well sorry for saving your butt" Marinette sarcastically argued, with some fire boiling in her with how unthankful Chloe was

"Oh please" Chloe turned back "I could have seen those lasers coming from a mile away. I have the vision of a hawk!"

Just than, the bookshelf ahead of them was starting to get shot at, which scared Chloe for how suprising it was. So she crouched down behind said bookshelf, grabbed a book about "How to draw animals" and hoped it would be able to protect her

"With the bravery and brains of a chicken" Marinette quietly retorted as she quietly went to the other said of their cover bookshelf and opened her purse to see a surprised and a little bit scared Tiki

"Marinette, what's going on?" Her kwami asked

"There are some weird creatures attacking the students in the library" Marinette explained

"Than why aren't you turning into Ladybug?!"

"They blocked the exit and there's no where here I can transform where someone couldn't catch me"

Their quick little talk was interrupted by the wall of the book shelve next to her was blasted. After a jump of surprise, she turned forward to see one of the creatures had separated from it's pack and almost Marinette. The spider legged thing started walking towards Marinette, readying to shoot more lasers. Marinette slowly walked backwards, trying to find someway to stop the laser from firing right at her. Unable to think of any other solution, she just threw books on the shelves at it, hoping one would hit it and make it unable to get up. One book she threw called "Drawing Walking Objects" was able to spin while being thrown. The world seemed to slow down for Marinette to see the edge of the book had scraped the eye symbol on the creature's shell, and than, as the rest of the book collided with the monster...

 ***BOOM!***

The creature exploded, leaving debris of the defeated monster that, for whatever reason, quickly faded away like a defeated enemy in a video game. How the ruble cleaned itself, Marinette didn't know. However, seeing the week spot of these creatures made her realize something

"I might not have to be Ladybug to beat these guys" She told Tiki as she started coming up with a plan

"Chloe!"

Marinette grabbed the book and threw it at Chloe, who was caught off guard and got hit in the shoulder

"OW! What was that for?! Are you cowering in fear like the rest of us or working against us?!" Chloe angrily asked

"Just use that book to squash the thing behind you"

"What makes you think I'll-wait what thing?"

Chloe turned around to see another robot insect thing was right behind her. After giving a huge screatch of suprise and fear, she gripped onto the closest book and squashed it with all her might

 ***BOOM!***

The explosion of the second creature blew Chloe back by a couple of feet, leaving the blonde popular girl shocked at what she was just able to do

"Now is doing what I asked really so hard?" Marinette playfully mocked as she helped Chloe up, who only took her hand because there wasn't anything else to get herself up with

Marinette peaked out their bookshelves to see one of the monsters was guarding was still guarding the doors with the remaining 2 still missing. The blue haired girl looked around to try and find the others that separated. She saw that in the book shelves across and ahead of her, Alya was covering Sabrina from one of them while the laser was about to shoot them

"Alya!" Marinette rushed over to their bookshelves, grabbed a science book about sedimentary rocks and crushed the creature with it before either girl could get hurt

 ***BOOM!"**

The explosion once again knocked everyone off their feet and left to just look at the disappearing debris

"Girl, how did you-"

"Their weak spot is that eye symbol on their shell" Marinette interrupted "But it looks like crushing them with books works too

She suddenly heard a sound like one of those lasers getting shot behind her. When she turned, she didn't see a laser heading her way, but Adrien with a French dictionary being used as a shield with his other hard holding a ruler he found on the ground next to him. One of the creatures had shown it's ugly face from behind the book shelve in front of Marinette and Chloe and almost got Marinette, but thankfully Adrien came just in time. As the robot tried shooting even more, Adrien continued to grip the dictionary in his had and threw his ruler at the creature. The tip of the ruler was just barely able to impale the monster's weak spot, as the symbol started glowing a bit

 ***BOOM!***

The 4th creature exploded, leaving the lone guard at the doors left. In it's last attempt to stop the kids from leaving, the monster continued shooting while Adrien continued blocking

"Hey Mari" Adrien grunted a call out while still trying to block the lasers "You have something shap to use?"

Marinette, after a moment, acted fast and searched her backpack to see if there was anything. She found a pencil in her bag that was fairly dharppened recently

"You think this will do?" The designer asked the model

"It'll have to. Follow behind be and try to get it!"

Marinette nodded and rushed behind Adrien's back. Usually she'd freak out how she was touching Adrien, but even she knew this wasn't the time for that. Adrien rushed as the creature continued to shoot his dictionary. Suddenly, Adrien stepped aside leaving Marinette unguarded with only a pencil for the monster. It started to charge a more powerful attack just as Marinette threw the pencil at the monster's week spot

Thankfully, she was able to hit before it did. The pencil didn't just impale the monster, it went right through it's week spot, leaving it to waddle desperately until...

 ***BOOM!***

The last monster was finally defeated. All the other students in the library cheered and ran out as fast as they could

"Freedom!" Chloe cried out "Finally free from those hidious, horrible things"

Sabrina quickly joined her friend as the both exited together

"Nice job, Marinette" Adriedn walked up to the girl who had a crush on him "You really saved everyone"

"Oh, well it was nothing" Marinette tried to act like it was nothing and hide her 'EEEEEEEE! ADRIEN SAID I SAVED EVERYONE WHICH MEANS I SAVED HIM WHICH MEANS HE OWES ME WHICH MEANS WE CAN GET-' you get the picture

"He's right" Nino added as he prepared to exit out the doors as well "That was like something Ladybug would do! We all owe you big time!"

"I'M NOT LADYBUG, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Marinette panicked

"As great as that was, we better leave before anything else shows up from those computers" Alya suggested

"Right. Let's get out" Marinette and Adrien both said at the same time, causing Marinette to blush a bit

The trio followed everyone else to outside the school, where they were safe from the danger.

Except, there was more danger outside. Even more that 5 of those creatures. Try over 20 with around 5 other kinds of monsters running around Paris. That kind of danger

* * *

 **Author's note: Boom! Cliff Hanger! I'l admit, i wanted to have Grieving Angel show herself in this chapter, but I felt this chapter was already long enough (for a chapter in the very begining of the story) so that sadly has to be saved for next time. Don't worry though, we'll see her in her totally not just an edgy re-paint of her season 4 outfit awesomeness**

 **Now about that gender-blind Romeo and Juliet, which I'm sure a lot of you are wondering "Why." Well it's because last year, my school did a gender-blind game of thrones style Henry v, which was a lot of fun (I was Nym and our Henry was played awesomely be a girl who's a good friend of mine, in case you were wandering). So much so that Shakespeare with not automatic gender rolls had been on my mind ever since. So when coming up with the idea for this fic, a gender-blind Romeo and Juliet came to mind which will be a really fun side plot**

 **Also, I hope I'm representing the characters well. I mean i feel I'm doing great with Marinette and good with Adrien, but I'm not sure how I'm doing with the other characters like Alya, Chloe, Nino, Ect. Well I guess the reviews will answer it for me. Speaking of reviews, here are a couple responses to some**

 **Michael78: I didn't even know they had the same actor! wouldn't it be a huge coincidence if Jagged's English VA was Odd's French VA? That's be crazy. Also the "when" doesn't really matter for the miraculous timeline as the events of Volpina and Marinette's meeting with Master Fu aren't really going to get mentioned much, if all for that matter. However, i decided for it to take place a little after season 1 due to how season 2 seems to be the start of Marinette and Adrien getting together; at least that's what all the leaks and news and images from the creator's Instagram tells me, which is something i'll have at some point in this fic**

 **Matt: I've checked it out. While i do enjoy it, i'll admit it gets pretty expositional at points and the marvelous, whether it's intentional or not, seem to be just knock offs of the miraculous (not to be mean to the creator if he stumbles on this) but maybe that's just because, as of this chapter, there have only been 3 chapters so it still has time to grow**

 **Jasmine: I love both shows too. Seriously can't wait for season 2**

 **SoraFranco: It's cool dude. My grammar and typing isn't always top notch either, so you're not the only one with English problems at times**

 **Before I go, I'd like to thank the people favoring, following and reviewing this story. I don't say it much but despite, at the very beginning, not getting as many views as my other stories, I'm still getting a good number of reviews. 5 reviews before the next chapter is something I don't think I've seen too much of before, and I really am glad I'm getting attention, even if it's for a show that isn't super popular anymore**

 **With all that said, if you liked this chapter, leave a favorite, a follow, a review, and I'll see you guys next time**


	3. Enter into the Battle

The 3 students could only watch and stare at the chaos in-sewing before them. If you thought the attack in the library was bad, this sight made it look like the library simply wasn't cleaned up in a month. Not only were those very monsters from the library here, in even more numbers than before, but other creatures with the same symbol were going out of their way to attack people who in their way. These monsters included 3 legged crabs that were as tall as the buildings, walking dice blocks that constantly spun their heads than attack, flying manta rays that that had smaller monsters come out of them and explode, giant greed wasps that air-bombed their lasers, and strange incest looking creatures that walked on all 4's than either sat to shoot from their front legs or walked a short distance on their back legs

"What happened?" Marinette asked

"Whatever this is, it looks like some kind of akuma" Alya answered while getting her phone "And where there's an akuma, there's a Ladybug and Cat Noir! Which means I have a scoop for the ladyblog!" Alya excitingly rand down the stairs

"Alya, be careful!" Marinette told her friend and received an "ok" finger symbol

"You should try to find some place to hide, Marinette" Adrien told his classmate

Before Marinette could say anything, a laser was shot between the 2 secret heroes. They saw that it was one of those 4 legged insect-like creatures and he was followed by 2 others of his kind who continued to shoot. Adrien quickly grabbed Marinette and jumped down the stairs to evade the attacks. They then quickly hid behind the closest side of the stairs to avoid the lasers

"Are you ok, Marinette?" Adrien quickly asked, checking if something went wrong

"Yeah I'm fine" Marinette answered doing the same thing

Adrien smiled in relief to hear she was alright, and peeked ahead of their hiding spot and had a plan "Alright, you say here and I'll lead them away"

"What!? You can't take all 3 of them on your own. Wait until Ladybug or Cat Noir takes care of them!"

Adrien looked back and the blue haired girl and gave her another smile "I wouldn't make that plan if I thought I couldn't get away"

Before any objections could be made, Adrien ran out, directing the creatures fire on him. He was able to evade the attacks long enough to run past them and get them to run away with him, which would help Marinette escape. Marinette didn't run in the other direction though, and only grew to worry as the creatures ran towards him. Marinette looked around and to make sure nobody was looking so that she could let Tikki out of her purse and transform

"Tikki, the monsters are attacking the city!" She informed her kwami "And some of them went after Adrien! We have to go save him! Spots-"

"Wait Marinette!" Tikki halted the transformation

"There's no time to waste, he could get hurt!"

"But look at where the creatures are going"

Marinette looked back at the little army, and did notice something odd about it. Despite attacking the people in their way, the monsters all seemed to be going the same direction. Some didn't even mind the people and just continued marching. A theory started boiling in her head

"Whatever these creatures are, I think it's safe that Alya's right about an Akuma getting involved. Do you think they're marching towards them?" Marinette asked her kwami

"Either way, there's something over there that both them and Ladybug have to check out" Tikki said with confidence

"But Adrien-"

"Will be fine" Tikki interrupted her wielder again "If we get rid of the akuma, than you can fix everything remember?"

Tikki was right. All she had to do was find the butterfly, turn it while, than use whatever her lucky charm creates to fix whatever damage happened in Paris, which would include the monsters Adrien was getting chased by. All she had to worry about was stopping them before Adrien got hurt, but he did look like he could handle running away long enough (at least that's what she hoped was the case)

"Than let's not waste any time."

"Tikki, Spots On!"

As she said her transformation, Tikki flew into the earrings Marinette had on, creating a red and black-spotted mask and costume to match. She was no longer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but now was Ladybug, super heroine of the city of Paris

* * *

Adrien continued to run from the creatures, doing his best to dodge their lasers. As fast as he could run, the creatures were not far from catching up to him, which didn't go well since he needed to find somewhere to transform and the creatures were gaining on him fast. Thankfully, he was coming across a black ally which was perfect. It might not have been the best place, what with the spider-like creatures behind him, but he was safer from getting caught by someone else. He leaped into the ally and shook his shirt to let out a little black cat-looking creature that could float

"Class over already?" He asked

"We got out early thanks to an infestation we need to take care of. Plagg, claws out!"

"Wait, I don't get a morning ki-" Was all Plagg could let out before getting sucked into a ring Adrien was wearing

The ring turned from silver to black and had a greed cat-print on it. The model traced his fingers over his eyes to form a black mask, leather cat ears on his head, and soon his whole body gained a leather cat suit, even getting a belt for a long tail. He was no longer Adrien Agrest, but now was Cat Noir, feline hero of the city of Paris

The spider creatures seemed to have cornered the just-transformed hero, but luckily he was prepared the minute he reached for his staff

"Hope you guys aren't trying to put me _on a-rach"_ The feline hero joked as he spun his staff

One of the creatures tried to charge at him but Cat Noir jumped up and extended his poll right onto the creature's weak spot, destroying it in a tiny explosion. The renaming 2 tried to shoot the cat, but he quickly pulled his staff and shielded all of the attacks, even hitting one laser like a baseball bat and reflected it back to them, destroying another. The he defeated the last one while it was caught off guard from it's ally's sudden defeat by using his claws to slash the creature's weak spot, destroying the last of the monsters after him

"Alright, 8 down... an entire city to go" Cat said as he celebrated a short victory

Before he could ask who was behind him, something zoomed past him in the sky. Whatever zoomed by him, it was crazy fast. Cat Noir had a suspicious that what/whoever was the cause of this attack had something to do with that zoom, meaning, until proven otherwise, he had his target

* * *

Ladybug ran off roof top to roof to, following the creatures in secret. Whatever they were and whoever the akumatized victim was, they seemed to be making their way towards the Arc de Triomphe. She was about use her yo-yo to swing over to the landmark, until she looked down the building she was currently standing on. Alya, as well as a few other civilians, were being cornered into an electronics store by 3 of the block creatures. Alya tried to throw a stone at one of their weak spots, but it spun it's whole block head and knocked it away. While Ladybug wanted to take care of the Akuma as quickly as possible, she knew that she still had to protect the civilians and her best friend

Ladybug leaped down the building and protected the people with her yo-yo by spinning it to use as a shield to stop the lasers. Then she lassoed the leg of one of the creatures and pulled it back to make the block fall and not be able to get up. The other 2 tried to shoot her, but Ladybug jumped up one one of them, which had the other accidentally destroy it's comrade. Before it exploded, Ladybug jumped up and kicked last one to have it fall on it's back as well, allowing her to punch one of the monster's week spots and punch the other's. The saved citizens cheered for their heroin as the were a little more safe now

"You just saw Ladybug in action live, fellow Lady-bloggers" Alya said as she walked closer to Ladybug with her phone recording the whole thing for her lady-blog "Ladybug, do you know what these creatures are?" Alya asked

"Unfortunately, no" Ladybug sighed sadly "I have suspicions an Akuma might be on the loose, but I don't know who it could be just yet"

Before she could answer anymore questions, Ladybug saw on the TVs in display inside the electronics shop had breaking news going on about the creatures

"These creatures, for whatever reason, are lining up in front of the Arc de Triomhe" the news reporter, Nadja Chamack, said while at the Arc "I strongly suggest that everyone stays in their homes until Ladybug and Cat Noir are able to stop whatever or whoever is causing this attack on our city. Now we do have speculations that-"

Before Nadja could finish anything, something zoomed by her which shocked her and the camera man so much they dropped their camera and microphone. Thankfully it didn't look to bad for the camera, but it did have a small crack on the lenses now

"Get the camera on that thing!" The news reporter told the camera man, as he did to film whatever zoomed by them "It looks like something is flying above the Arc"

The camera zoomed in on the figure to show that it was a girl, looking around Marinette's age, maybe a little younger, with short pink hair and green eyes looking directly at said camera. This girl was clearly the akumatized victim. Her skin-tight suit made her look like some acrobat from the future in a sci-fi movie with silver and black linings separating the different colors of her suit, like the dark purples, lifeless blacks and grays and blood reds. She also had pointed ears that looked like elf ears, ruby colored ball earrings, a mask over her eyes, 2 purple lines that ran down her cheeks, and, most notifiable of all, beautiful but scary looking lavender wings that were helping her fly. She was also holding what looked like an elf doll that Ladybug deduced was holding the akuma inside it

"Greetings, people of Paris" The girl spoke "My name is Grieving Angel. You have all undoubtedly noticed the monsters that I'm "borrowing" at the moment. You are also probably aware that they are quite deadly creatures, as they've also been attacking the public with their lasers. I don't want anyone to get hurt even more than the might have already, so I'll make a deal with this city's super heroes"

"Like that'll ever happen" Ladybug said, knowing what she wanted

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, I know both of you are out there, watching you city get attacked. If you want the monsters to stop, you will give me your miraculous. If you don't..." Grieving Angel started to charge a dark pink attack and aimed it at the camera "Than I'll take them from you myself"

The camera started to run backwards, but before he and Nadja could get a good run, she fired the attack and the screed became fuzzy

The citisens watching the report were all very scared at what happened to both of the news people, but Ladubug didn't have time to be scared. With her location confirmed, Ladybug lassoed her her yo-yo and started swinging to the landmark to stop this attack

* * *

 **Happy Season 2 premiere, fellow Miraculous fans (granted i'm a little late for the party, but details aren't important) so far season 2 has been a really great season I think with great villains, fun stories, and more of a focus on the overall story with a lot more of a grasp on continuity. So far I don't have a villain that I hate, at least with the episodes that are in English so far, as they all have something to offer. The Collector is a great addition to main story villains like Volpina and Stoneheart, Despair Bear has one of the funniest concepts for a villain in the show yet, Prime Queen had some really cool powers, and Riposte, as someone who mains the Ladrien part of the love square, was one of my favorite episodes yet. Overall, looking forward to the rest of the season**

 **Back on the chapter, at first wished I got this chapter out with the previous chapter, but after the fact I am glad I gave Grieving Angel a 3rd chapter to help build her up more. And if anyone is having a little trouble imagining what she looks like, she basically's an edgy paint over her season 4 lyoko outfit. Some might say lazy design, I say a great symbol for what Aelita wants. I know I said it before, but I hope I'm representing the characters well. Same goes for how Ladybug and Cat Noir have been able to defeat Xana's monsters, since our heroes don't exactly have the biggest variety of weapons for actually hurting people, which does make fighting Aelita a little bit of trouble, at least for me, to write I feel, but we'll see how that fight goes when I start writing the next chapter. Till than, here are some reviews**

 **Michael78: to be honest, i don't have too many plans at the moment for Hawk Moth and Xana to butt heads besides one moment coming up in the next chapter or two. To be fair though, this story doesn't have as much planning as, say, SKRL** **does and i do want to try and find more ways for the 2 to either team up or fight each other, but as of this chapter not too much is planned**

 **ShadedRose82: Well than I hope I don't disappoint**

 **With that said, if you like this chapter, lave a favorite, a follow, a review, and I'll see you all next time**


End file.
